Wishing
by Azar443
Summary: Beautiful, he thought, so beautiful but not her.
1. Hushabye

**Author's Note: This is an AU fiction. You'll understand why once you read it. Aragorn/Eowyn and Aragorn/Arwen. Reviews, especially constructive criticism is most welcomed, but not flames. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of The Rings, nor the characters of Eowyn, Aragorn, Arwen and Faramir. I'm pretty sure I don't own the two little children in the story too. They all (maybe except the kids) belong to Professor Tolkien. **

* * *

'Hush, my love. Mother is here.' Cradling her precious little girl in her arms, the lady crooned softly and soon the child fell asleep. Smiling fondly, she gently placed the little bundle swathed in silky pink cloth back into her cot. Smoothing back the child's golden hair, she closed her eyes, thanking the Valar for her children, her precious children who were the light in her life.

'Mother?' She turned her head to see a little boy at the age of 6 standing uncertainly at the doorway. 'Father promised to tell me a story today before I went to bed, but I have not seen him since dinner, and Uncle Faramir says that father is not to be disturbed.'

Eowyn hurried to scoop up her little boy, 'Oh Eothain, I'm afraid your father is,' she hesitated, searching for a way to explain so that the child would understand, 'rather preoccupied with affairs of state. Come, I will tell you a story and tuck you in.'

The child pouted, little mouth turned up and frowned, 'But he promised! Mother, have I been bad? Is that why father will not come? He is always busy. Is it because he doesn't love us?'

Eowyn's heart broke to see the child's beautiful grey eyes fill up with tears. She hugged him fiercely, 'Don't you ever say that my love, your father loves you and Morwen very much. And you have been so, so good.'

Taking Eothain's little hand in hers, she gently led him back to his room in silence, which were occasionally broken by Eothain's sniffles and valiant attempts to keep his tears in check. Reaching his room, Eowyn gently pushed the heavy wooden door open and picked Eothain up, his head buried in his mother's soft golden locks.

Hearing her son cry and thinking that his father didn't love him filled Eowyn's heart with sorrow, and as she tucked him into bed and settling down to tell him a story, she held back her own tears and vowed to herself that things would change.

'Once upon a time, there was a little prince who was good and kind, and he lived happily in a beautiful palace with his father and mother and sister who loved him very much..'


	2. Beautiful

**Author's Note: This is an AU fiction. You'll understand why once you read it. Aragorn/Eowyn and Aragorn/Arwen. Reviews, especially constructive criticism is most welcomed, but not flames. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of The Rings, nor the characters of Eowyn, Aragorn, Arwen and Faramir. I'm pretty sure I don't own the two little children in the story too. They all (maybe except the kids) belong to Professor Tolkien.**

* * *

After making sure that both her son and daughter were fast asleep, Eowyn set off to find her elusive husband. Finally reaching his study, where he usually was every time he disappeared, she opened the door silently and entered.

At first glance, it seemed that the dark study was empty. Scrolls were scattered all around the dark oak table and half-read treaties lay stacked neatly in a pile. There were daggers and swords all over the room, some on the table, on the floor and on the chairs. But a sliver of moonlight revealed the silhouette of a man leaning onto the windowsill. It also reflected the shiny surface of something grasped tightly within the man's hand.

Eowyn's heart froze. Oh, she knew that when Aragorn married her, it was not because of love, but because she was the only lady he would ever consider marrying, after _she _left. She knew that while she loved Aragorn with everything she had, bore him children and shared his bed, he loved only _her. _It was always about _her_, even if she was not there, at least not physically. But she thought that, after 10 years of marriage and of giving everything to make him happy, that maybe, _maybe_ he would be a little more content. That maybe he'd pine after her less and be happy with her more.

Neither moved, though both were aware of each other's presence. Neither spoke, until her soft, uncertain voice broke through that thick, seemingly impenetrable sheet of silence. 'I thought that maybe after all these years, you would have been a little happier. Weren't you?'

Turning to look at his wife; _beautiful,_he thought_, so beautiful but not her, _his heart whispered, guilt plain in his eyes. He knew how it hurt her, and how bearing the silent knowledge that the man she loved more than life loved another, killed her every day he thought of _her_.

'I am.' He said. 'But you're not her' was the silent reply, unsaid but both heard it as though he had shouted it for the world to hear. Eowyn flinched, and he regretted it, knowing he had once again marred his wife,_ oh she loved him so so much,_ gifted her already scarred heart with yet another hurt.

She stared at the floor, silent, resigned. Neither spoke again for a while, for what was there to speak of? When she finally raised her head, her clear, proud grey eyes were shining with tears. 'I am not her. I know that. And I know you will love her and her alone till the end of your days. Blame me then for not being her; blame me for all I am worth! But the children; _your_ children are innocent. If you cannot love me, love them at least. Do not leave them with a man who can only see what he has lost when he looks at them. Love them. That is all I ask.'

Finally, having said her part, she left. All she could do now was pray that he would listen. The tears finally fell. She may not have his heart, not now; _not ever her head tells her_, but at least her, _their_ children will know of his love.

Eowyn entered her bed chambers, _theirs_, lay down and prepared for another sleepless night where the other side of the bed will remain cold and empty.

She closed her eyes and wept.

And in a darkened room with only the moonlight as a lonely companion, he stood staring at the place where his wife stood a little while ago. He stretched his hand out, almost as if he could touch her form. And strangely, the room felt a little more empty and the jewel in his hand a little more colder.


	3. Welcome Home

**Author's Note: This is an AU fiction. You'll understand why once you read it. Aragorn/Eowyn and Aragorn/Arwen. Reviews, especially constructive criticism is most welcomed, but not flames. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of The Rings, nor the characters of Eowyn, Aragorn, Arwen, Eomer and Faramir. I'm pretty sure I don't own the two little children in the story too. They all (maybe except the kids) belong to Professor Tolkien.**

If you walked into the royal courtyard, you would see the brilliant sun shining down, filtering through the brittle branches of the trees, casting shadows onto the green, grassy plain. You would hear the sound of a child's laughter, and the strong clear voice of a lady laughing along, calling her children's names. You would not see the shadow of a man lingering in the shadows of the archway leading to the courtyard, hesitating, unsure. You would not see the grief and the pain and hurt. You would only see the Royal Family, at least, almost all of them, in joy.

'Eothain! Come hold your sister for a moment! I'm afraid your old mother needs a brief respite.' Obediently, Eothain ran up to his mother and carefully cradled his baby sister in his arms. He touched her porcelain face with a small, solemn finger and was delighted when Morwen latched tightly onto her big brother's finger, cooing contently.

Eowyn sat beneath the shade, smiling fondly at the sight of her two little warriors together, and was reminded of how she and Eomer played in their childhood. As delighted as she was, she was also all too aware of the absence of her husband. 'I supposed nothing got through to him last night', she mused. Staring off into space, she did not notice a tall, dark-haired man creeping silently up to Eothain. She also did not see him ruffle her son's dark black hair and taking the infant from his arms.

But she did notice when Morwen broke out into little giggles and Eothain let out a joyous cry of 'Father!' Not daring to believe her ears, Eowyn whipped around and Aragorn swore he had not seen anything more beautiful than her then. Her bright golden hair flew through the air, her pale beautiful face staring unbelieving at him and her soft grey eyes shining with love and hope and a hint of resignation.

For a moment the two stared at each other, and Eowyn saw again the man she fell in love with, and Aragorn saw the wonderful woman who always was by his side, whom he always knew but never really saw. He wondered how he could have been so blind. Yes, he loved _her, _but _she _was not there anymore. Eowyn was. And he loved her too.

He started. _He loved Eowyn. _Even after a decade of marriage, he never really felt _in _love with her. Sure, he told her he loved herm but finally, he realized that he was in love with her, maybe was always in love with her. Looking back at his baby girl gurgling happily in his arms, he finally came to a decision. Maybe it was time for dreams to be just that, dreams. Maybe it was time for him to live here, now, with his love and family.

Eowyn must have seen something shift in his eyes, for she smiled gently, in love and came to stand before him. With trembling hands she softly stroked his rough, bearded face and pressed a soft, loving kiss to his wind-chapped lips. 'Welcome home' she whispered. Aragorn closed his eyes, held her close. He felt her soft form pressed against his and he felt tears gathering in the corner of his eyes, hands shaking as he stroked her soft hair.

After long last, they broke apart. With one last smile, Aragorn passed Morwen back into her mother's arms and turned to tackle his son gently to the ground. Laughter once more rang through the courtyard, and while not perfect, things were going to turn out all right.

'_Welcome home.'_


End file.
